


Like I Could Fly

by ShowMeAHero



Series: like no one else [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe surprises Finn with a date at the drive-in movie. To nobody's surprise, the goal is not to watch the drive-in movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Could Fly

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to what is, by far, my most popular finnpoe fic! I hope this satisfies those of you who were asking for a sequel. I know it's really not the sequel anyone was expecting (including myself, because I originally was just going to do the next night/second date but then I changed my mind, apparently), but I hope you all like it anyways!
> 
> Title taken from ["I Really Like You" by Carly Rae Jepsen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qV5lzRHrGeg).

Finn was kind of definitely in love with Poe. By this point, they had been dating for six months, and Finn could not imagine being happier than he was right then. When Poe wasn’t there, Finn found himself aching from missing him so much, a fact Rey frequently exploited in order to make fun of him. On this night, for example, it was dusk, the sun was starting to set, Finn was making dinner, and Rey was mercilessly mocking him.

“So,” Rey began, checking on her sauce, and Finn groaned.

“Don’t start this again,” Finn begged, and Rey raised an eyebrow at him.

“‘Oh, Rey, please have dinner with me, I don’t know what to do with myself when Poe isn’t here, I love him so much-’”

“I do _not_ sound like that,” Finn interrupted, “and I have never once said that.”

“It’s heavily implied,” Rey said, and Finn waved her off, returning his attention to tossing the lo mein in the skillet. “Anyways, when’s he gonna move in?”

“We share a bedroom, Rey,” Finn pointed out dryly. “He’s not gonna move in here. The three of us and his dog can’t share one room.”

“But you have been thinking about it, then?” Rey teased lightly, and Finn fought the urge to slam the skillet over his head. “Your face is _so_ red, Finn.”

“Yeah, well,” Finn muttered, tossing the lo mein again. “It’s really not that big a deal.”

“My future brother-in-law is a _huge_ deal, Finn,” Rey pointed out, and Finn poured Rey’s sauce into the skillet.

“You’re not my sister,” Finn reminded her, and Rey scoffed.

“I’m basically your sister,” she said, trying to find their chopsticks in their junk/silverware/rubber band drawer. “Should I start finding a dress for the wedding? What color scheme are we going for here? I was thinking blue or orange might be really great for you guys.”

“Shut up,” Finn grumbled. He poured the lo mein out into the shitty wooden bowls Rey had attempted to carve for them years ago. “Actually, orange might be nice.”

“That’s what I’m saying.” Rey unearthed their chopsticks and gave two of them to Finn. The two of them collapsed on their coach with their lo mein, and Rey pointed her chopsticks at him. “I better be your best man.”

“Aren’t you maid of honor?” Finn asked, attempting to pick up a single noodle. Rey was already successfully digging into her bowl.

“I’m whatever you want me to be, as long as I’m the third most important person there,” Rey answered, shoving a chunk of diced pepper in her mouth. “I deserve recognition for making you the marriageable man you are today.”

“That was mostly me,” Finn argued, and Rey rolled her eyes.

“That was _definitely_ mostly me,” she disagreed, “and you better not forget it.”

“I won’t,” Finn assured her. He stood from the sofa. “You want some milk?”

“Yeah, absolutely, I want some milk,” Rey said, and Finn grabbed two glasses and the milk out of their fridge. He paused when he heard a loud engine getting closer to their apartment building, then stopping, snarling in their parking lot. Finn glanced out the window above the sink, frowning.

“Is someone here?” Rey asked, shovelling noodles into her mouth. Finn moved around to the window in the living room, sticking his head out the window into the warm wind. He looked down to see Poe standing next to his motorcycle, sunglasses on, hands in his pockets, grinning up at Finn. He offered a wave.

“Poe!” Finn exclaimed, turning back to Rey. “It’s Poe!”

“Then talk to him, don’t talk to me,” Rey instructed, mouth full of noodles. Finn stuck his head back out the window.

“Hi!” Finn yelled, and Poe laughed.

“Hola, mi cariño,” Poe called back, and Finn leaned further out the window, feeling his face go hot.

“I thought you were supposed to be going to Dubai?” Finn called down to him, voice a little rough. Poe shrugged, smiling.

“Flight got cancelled,” Poe shouted back up. “Got dismissed for the day, thought you might want to go out.”

“Yeah, absolutely, I’ll be right down, stay right there,” Finn ordered, and Poe gave him a thumbs up, leaning against his bike, looking effortlessly, hopelessly cool, and Finn groaned, ducking back through the window. “He looks so fucking hot, Rey.”

“Well, go to him,” Rey instructed him, biting a pepper in half. “I’ll put your stuff in the oven for when you get home. Bring him home and I’ll put it into two bowls,” she said, winking, and Finn waved her off, running to grab his jacket and shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror, deemed himself acceptable, snatched his wallet and keys from his dresser, and booked it down the stairs of his apartment building. Poe was still leaning against his motorcycle, waiting for Finn. He took off his sunglasses, grinning widely at Finn, and Finn kissed him at once.

“Sorry, I know I saw you two days ago,” Finn apologized, and Poe grabbed him and yanked him back in to kiss again.

“I missed you, too,” Poe murmured, smiling against his mouth. Finn smoothed his hands down the front of Poe’s leather jacket, burying his nose in Poe’s neck and kissing his throat. “Fuck, te quiero muchísimo, I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Finn mumbled into his skin. He heard wolf-whistling coming from above their heads, and he pulled away from Poe to glare at Rey, half-hanging out their apartment window. “Go away, Rey!”

“Make me!” Rey called back. She waved. “Hi, Poe!”

“Hi, Rey,” Poe yelled back, laughing. Finn stepped away from him, still working on not feeling sheepish when he got caught. Poe kept his hand in the back pocket of Finn’s jeans. “You want to see a movie?”

“No, I’ll let you guys do your thing,” Rey answered, leaning on her elbows in the windowsill. “Bring me back some popcorn or something, though.”

“Can do,” Poe said, and Rey waved again before vanishing back into the apartment. Poe leaned down and picked up the helmet he had gotten a couple months back for Finn, offering it up. He also handed Finn a heavy, full-looking backpack. “Can’t carry that if you’re hanging onto my back.”

Finn strapped his helmet on and tugged on Poe’s backpack. Poe pulled on his own helmet, slid his sunglasses back on, and smiled, looking like a fucking model, and Finn had to kiss him again, because _fuck_ , right? Poe laughed and shoved him towards the motorcycle.

Finn was a big fan of riding on the motorcycle. Besides the adrenaline kick he got from being on it, feeling the engine vibrating under him, hearing nothing but the bike’s snarl, Poe was fucking ridiculous when they were on it. He rode it effortlessly, smooth like he had been doing it since the day he was born, and he preferred when Finn held on (as did Finn), so Finn got to latch onto his waist the whole time. It was, overall, one of his favorite experiences to have.

Finn was not entirely sure where they were going, but he knew he loved going there. Poe eventually pulled up to a drive-thru-window-looking thing with a teenager sitting inside. Poe handed over a ten dollar bill, and the teenager gave them a slip with a bunch of numbers on it. Poe kicked the motorcycle back into motion and moved through the entrance of the place onto a huge lawn, and Finn finally recognized where they were.

“A drive-in?” Finn asked, once Poe had found them a place to park the bike. Poe slid off the bike and offered a hand to Finn, helping him stand. “How in the hell did you find this place?”

“Google,” Poe answered, tugging off his helmet. He hung it off one of the bike handles, then took Finn’s from him. He held out a hand. “Backpack, please.”

“Of course, my liege,” Finn said, handing over the backpack, and Poe kissed his cheek. He knelt and zipped open the backpack. He pulled out two blankets, a radio, and a bottle of sparkling grape juice. “All _that_ was in there?”

“Undetectable Extension Charm,” Poe joked, fishing around in the bottom of the bag. “Aha!” he exclaimed, pulling out a handful of condoms. He winked at Finn, and Finn shoved him over onto the ground. Poe reached up and tugged Finn down into the grass with him, kissing him fiercely before someone beeped their horn. Poe sat up, waving them off.

“We can go for it once the sun’s done setting,” Poe told him, and Finn pushed at him again. Poe dug back into his bag and pulled out a Tupperware container that he handed over to Finn. Finn cracked open the top.

“Oh, fuck, I love your polvorosas,” Finn groaned, pulling one out and taking a bite out of it. Poe bit the other half out of his hand, grinning, flashing his teeth. Finn forced himself to ignore him, handing the Tupperware back over so he could get up and spread out one of the blankets.

“Do you love me for me, or is it just for my snacks?” Poe asked, scooting out of the way of Finn’s blanket-spreading. Finn sprawled over it once it was down, and Poe crawled up to lay across his chest. He propped himself up on one elbow, smiling down at Finn. Finn pushed at his elbow until it wasn’t digging into his ribs.

“Mostly the snacks,” Finn answered. “Sometimes it’s both.” Poe smacked at his chest before stretching up to kiss the underside of Finn’s jaw, humming happily before he pulled away. Finn sat up to track him. “What movie are we seeing, anyway?”

“Uhm…” Poe dug the paper the teenager had given him out of his jacket pocket. “It’s a double feature. First movie is called _Moon of the Wolf_ , second movie is called _Count Dracula and His Vampire Bride_.”

“You’re so romantic,” Finn said, “I’m swooning.”

Poe pushed him over onto his back again. He set the radio up on the corner of their blanket and fiddled with the dials and knobs until he found the radio station written down on their paper. He pulled the sparkling grape juice bottle over to them and ripped the cork out with his teeth.

“I forgot to grab any kind of cup or glass, so I hope you’re feeling like slumming it tonight,” Poe told him, taking a sip from the bottle before offering it up to Finn. Finn took a sip himself, grinning when he tasted it.

“You still have good taste,” Finn commented, and Poe shrugged.

“Googled this one, too,” Poe told him, and Finn kissed his cheek. “Sorry it’s not wine, I didn’t want to drink and drive.” Finn kissed him again, setting the bottle aside on a flat patch of ground. The sun had gone down far enough that the movie had started playing, but Poe was already distracting him.

“I thought that the point of going to a drive-in movie was to actually _watch_ the movie,” Finn pointed out, and Poe groaned before swinging one leg over Finn’s waist, pinning him to the ground.

“That’s not the point of drive-in movies and you know it, mi cariño,” Poe said, leaning down to kiss him softly. Finn reached up and tangled his hands in Poe’s hair, tugging lightly, and Poe groaned into his mouth. Someone honked again, and Poe just reached up to flip them off before he slid off of Finn.

“We’ll watch a little bit of the movie,” he whispered, and Finn raised an eyebrow at him. “But we’re going to make out tonight if my life depends on it. Further, if I can manage.”

“You’re an exhibitionist, aren’t you?” Finn asked. “I knew you were too good to be true.”

“If I was an exhibitionist, you’d know it by now,” Poe replied. He pushed at Finn’s chest. “Shut up and watch the movie, be a good boy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Finn murmured, sitting up and grabbing the container of polvorosas. He held one up for Poe, who just leaned in and took a bite out of it instead of taking it for himself. The movie progressed ridiculously, which Finn had been expecting since he heard the title of it. Poe seemed determined to distract him, humming to himself, sipping at the grape, kissing Finn’s neck every now and then. When it was sufficiently as dark as it was going to get, Poe started kissing him again, licking the shell of his ear, biting at the knob of his jaw, and Finn moaned.

“Gotta be quiet, mi cariño,” Poe whispered, and Finn glared at him.

“ _You_ be quiet,” Finn shot back, and Poe chuckled roughly against his skin. The sound shot straight to Finn’s dick, and he groaned. “ _Dude_. Come on. We’re not even in a car.”

“That’s why I brought the other blanket,” Poe said near his ear, and he leaned forwards to grab the other blanket and pull it up over them. “Can’t go too far, you know, but that’s why we have apartments.”

“Rey’s gonna be waiting up for us, and she’ll make fun of us tomorrow,” Finn reminded him, and Poe shrugged.

“So would Jess and Snap, and their mocking will probably be choreographed, so it really doesn’t matter where we go.” Poe adjusted the blanket around them and reached underneath the cover of it. He fit himself all along Finn’s side, a heavy line of heat over the right half of his body. He pressed his mouth to Finn’s throat, and Finn exhaled shakily. “Now, Finn, be quiet, okay?”

“Okay,” Finn agreed, and Poe deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before slipping his hand into his boxer briefs. Finn’s head dropped back against the ground, and Poe started stroking him, slowly, bringing him from half-hard all the way up until Finn was forcing himself not to jerk his hips. Poe kept biting at his neck, kissing up his jaw to his mouth, nipping at his lips. Finn moaned into his mouth, and Poe shushed him.

“Watch the movie,” Poe instructed, and Finn glanced at the screen to see a terrible werewolf makeup job. Poe looked over his shoulder and laughed. “Maybe don’t.”

“Maybe don’t,” Finn echoed, and Poe twisted his wrist on the drag up. Finn bit his lip, his head arching backwards, and Poe took advantage of the opportunity to bite at his Adam’s apple. It took a little while for Finn to start getting breathy, one of his hands coming up to tangle in Poe’s hair, and that was when Poe, for some _godforsaken reason_ , decided to remove his hand and pull away.

“Poe, what the fuck,” Finn groaned, turning his head to glare at him. “Why? Why do you do anything that you do?”

“I’m not an exhibitionist,” Poe whispered in his ear. “If you want to finish, mi cariño, we should go home.”

Finn weighed his options. On the one hand, sex. On the other hand, Poe would win, and Finn tried to make a point of not letting Poe win. On the first hand, though, there was still sex, and Finn sighed heavily.

“Fuck,” Finn said, and Poe grinned like he won. “No, you know what, I can make it until the movies end.”

“If you say so,” Poe murmured, biting his earlobe before he stood. The credits were rolling on _Moon of the Wolf_. “I’m gonna go grab a Snickers. You want anything?”

“Skittles,” Finn answered, and Poe crouched to kiss his forehead before he left. Finn wriggled under the blanket until he managed to zip up his jeans and button them again. He sat up and took a swig of sparkling grape juice. He dug out a polvorosa and glanced around at the cars and picnics around them. Nobody seemed to be looking at him, which he chalked up as a win. By the time Poe came back, munching on his Snickers, Finn had mostly willed himself down to half-hard again.

“Don’t forget that we need to bring Rey some popcorn, mi cariño,” Poe reminded him, settling down on the blanket next to him. Finn threw the blanket over his legs and settled his head in his lap. Poe ripped open the Skittles bag and started dropping them in Finn’s mouth one at a time.

“Have you ever seen either of these movies?” Finn asked as the second movie started. Poe shook his head.

“No, and I’m not really seeing them tonight, either,” Poe answered. He ate one of the Skittles.

“That’s mostly your fault,” Finn told him, and Poe shrugged, grinning.

“That’s fair,” Poe said, “but it’s also a lot your fault. I don’t know how I’m expected to pay attention to _anything_ when you’re looking like that.”

Finn frowned down at himself, eyebrows raised. “Like what?”

Poe bent over him, kissing his forehead, then his cheeks, then his lips, smiling the whole time. “Like that.”

“Love you,” Finn said quietly, and Poe kissed him again.

“Te amo,” he murmured back before straightening up. “Finish the movie, enjoy Christopher Lee, I think Peter Cushing’s in this, enjoy him.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Finn remarked, and Poe flicked his temple.

“Respect your boyfriend,” Poe said, and Finn snorted. Poe dropped another Skittle into his mouth. About halfway through the movie, Finn had made up his mind to fight fire with fire, and he glanced up at Poe, who was leaning back on his hands, mostly watching the movie. Finn shifted, his head still on Poe’s thigh, but he turned his face inwards, towards Poe’s waist.

“What are you doing?” Poe whispered, and Finn glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Take a wild guess,” Finn whispered back, and Poe’s brow furrowed. Finn pushed Poe’s jacket back and tugged his shirt up, biting at his abdominal muscles before kissing his skin. Poe made a stifled choking noise. Finn shifted to lay on his stomach, pulling the blankets up further over his head so he could mouth at Poe’s dick through the fabric of his pants. Poe jerked, and Finn grabbed his hip with one hand.

“Don’t move,” Finn murmured, and Poe groaned quietly.

“Damn it, Finn,” Poe said, and Finn smiled.

“Treat others how you would like to be treated,” Finn said against his skin, pulling Poe’s pants down. “Fuck. _Poe._  Why aren’t you wearing underwear?”

“I was a Boy Scout,” Poe answered breathlessly. “I’m always prepared.”

“I hate you,” Finn grumbled, pulling Poe’s cock free of his pants, and Poe exhaled slowly.

“That’s a fucking lie,” Poe replied, and Finn licked a long stripe up his dick. “We’re going home.”

Finn paused, then pulled the blanket back enough to look up at Poe. “What?”

“You heard me. We’re going home. You win.” Poe reached down and tugged his pants back on. “Fuck, Finn.”

“If you’re lucky,” Finn replied, and Poe shoved him away.

“Pack the bag, mi cariño, please, I’ll go get Rey’s popcorn,” Poe said, kissing Finn bruisingly hard before leaving him there on the ground. Finn collapsed back against the blankets, letting his head catch up to what just happened, before he started packing the bag back up, trying to stay out of the way of the screen so nobody would honk at them again. By the time he had everything in the backpack and the backpack on his back, Poe was back, shoving a bag of popcorn into the backpack and zipping it up.

“Put your helmet on, you animal,” Poe instructed, tossing him his helmet. Finn pulled his helmet on and snapped it into place, waiting until Poe had done the same and climbed onto the motorcycle before clambering on after him. He wrapped his arms around Poe’s waist, and Poe bit back a groan.

“Really?” Finn asked, and Poe reached back to pinch his arm. He revved the engine and peeled out of the drive-in, hitting the highway in minutes. Finn could tell he was just pushing the speed limit, and probably going over, adrenaline junkie that he was. The wind whipped against Finn’s burning face, cooling him down a little bit. The ride back to his apartment was a little more difficult than the ride out, but it also seemed to go faster.

“If you touch me on the way up there, I _will_ fuck you in the hallway,” Poe warned him when they pulled into the parking lot next to Finn’s building. “Just a heads-up.”

“Noted,” Finn replied, stepping off the motorcycle. Poe locked his bike and followed Finn up to his apartment. Finn fought the urge to take his hand, since Poe seemed on edge enough for his warning to actually hold some weight. He unlocked the door to the apartment with shaking hands. They found Rey sprawled across the sofa, watching a cooking show on Netflix. She sat up when they came in, frowning at them.

“I thought you’d be gone longer,” Rey commented, and Poe unzipped the backpack on Finn’s back. He pulled the bag of popcorn out and dangled it over Rey’s head. Rey grabbed for it, but Poe lifted it out of reach. “Hey! Poe! What the-”

“You only get this if you sleep on the sofa-bed and leave us alone until at least eight o’clock tomorrow morning,” Poe stated, and Rey eyed him for a moment before reaching up.

“Deal,” she said, and Poe dropped the bag into her hands. She winked at Finn. “I’ll make breakfast for eight o’clock sharp.”

“Thank you,” Finn called over his shoulder as Poe grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind them, and Finn stripped his backpack off. “What do you want to do?”

“Whatever you want,” Poe answered, kicking off his shoes and collapsing on his back on Finn’s bed. Finn pried off his own shoes and shucked off his jacket before crawling up over him.

“Whatever I want?” Finn asked, and Poe nodded, tipping his head back into the mattress. Finn kissed his throat, pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders and throwing it on the floor. “I want you.”

“You have me, mi cariño,” Poe said breathlessly. Finn set to work on stripping him, pulling his shirt off over his head, tugging his pants down and his socks off, discarding everything on the floor.

“I can’t believe you didn’t wear underwear,” Finn commented, leaning up over Poe to dig through his side table drawer. “We live in a civilized society, you know. You’re breaking the backbone of our nation.”

“Save the William Golding speech for after we’re done, please,” Poe replied, tracking his movements with glazed eyes. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Finn echoed, turning to kiss his temple before returning to his search through the drawer. He pulled out their lube and a whole strip of condoms.

“Feeling cocky tonight?” Poe asked, laughing, and Finn tossed the condoms back into the drawer, slamming it shut. Poe’s eyes widened slightly before he grinned. “Ooh. Exciting.”

“You’re such a smartass,” Finn grumbled, tossing the lube onto Poe’s chest. He leaned away, starting to tug off his clothes. He watched as Poe popped the lube open and poured some on his fingers before reaching back behind and under himself to start working himself open. Finn’s hands came to a stop on his jeans, and Poe caught him staring. He raised an eyebrow.

“Is this a one-man show tonight?” Poe asked, and Finn tossed a sock at his face. Poe laughed, pulling it away and tossing it at the wall. Finn finished stripping and crawled back up over him. He pulled Poe’s hands away from his body, shoving them up above his head. He squeezed lube into his own hands and took over, opening Poe up slowly, relishing the way Poe ground down on him, moaning loud and wanton, the opposite of everything he was at the drive-in. By the time Finn opened him up enough to be ready, Poe was gasping for breath.

“You sure you’re okay bare?” Finn asked, and Poe nodded eagerly.

“We got tested months ago, you don’t have to keep asking,” Poe reminded him, and Finn kissed him softly.

“I’ll ask every time, you know that,” Finn murmured, and Poe sighed.

“Te amo, mi cariño, _fuck_ , te a- ahh,  _fuck_ ,” Poe gasped when Finn lined himself up and pushed into Poe, slowly, letting Poe adjust to every inch as he sank in. When he was all the way seated, he stopped, letting Poe get used to the feel of it. Poe clawed at his back, pulling him closer, wriggling down and groaning. “ _Finn_.”

“Yes,” Finn whispered back, pulling out before slamming back in, driving Poe up the bed a little bit. Finn reached up, bracing one hand on the headboard, the other hand pushing into the mattress next to Poe’s head. Poe hooked his legs up and around Finn’s waist, heels digging into the small of his back. His hands scrabbled at Finn’s shoulders, nails scratching at his back, and Finn rammed into him again.

“Go for it, go for it,” Poe told him, wrapping his arms around Finn’s neck, clasping his hands together tightly at his back. “Just go ahead.”

Finn growled, deep in his chest, and just let loose, starting to pound into him over and over. The headboard banged into the wall, but Rey kept true to her word and never came knocking, and Finn made a mental note to give her a card or a trophy or something. Poe wasn’t exactly quiet, either - but, then, he never was. He gasped loudly, moaning, calling Finn’s name over and over, broken streams of English and Spanish pouring out of his mouth. Finn was mostly quiet, grunting, whispering Poe’s name, burying his face in Poe’s neck and struggling for breath. Finn shifted, pulling back enough that Poe whined and grabbed at him, but he repositioned them so Poe was sitting up in his lap. Poe grinned as Finn shoved them closer to the headboard before grabbing it and starting to slam into him. The changed angle made Poe cry out and bury his face in Finn’s shoulder, biting the meat and moaning loudly.

“Holy fuck,” Poe groaned into Finn’s skin, and Finn growled his agreement. “Mi cariño, please, _please-_ ”

“Yeah, what?” Finn asked, and Poe turned his face into his neck, breathing hot against his throat, skin slick with sweat. Finn shifted just slightly again, and Poe’s head dropped back, his muscles tightening up and straining.

“That’s it, Finn, _yes,_  that’s it.” Poe wrapped around Finn like a koala, hanging onto him closely, arms and legs tight around him. He pushed back against Finn, grinding down on him, and Finn’s thrusts started to go erratic as he lost control. Poe was gasping against his throat, and he whispered Finn’s name, real close to his ear, and Finn lost it, tipping right over the edge. Heat exploded out from his core, rushing over him in satisfying waves. Finn tried not to relax so much that Poe lost him, but he lowered Poe back down against the mattress. He still shook a little with aftershocks, and Poe reached out, running a hand down the side of Finn’s face.

“I love you,” Poe murmured, and Finn scooted down on the mattress, pulling out of Poe and settling his face between his thighs. Poe moaned at the first contact of tongue on his dick. “ _Fuck_ , Finn, I’m so close, just-”

Finn took Poe’s cock in his mouth all at once and swallowed around him, calling on months of practice to take him deep, and it only took a couple of minutes before Poe was reaching down to pull at his hair. Finn tapped at his thigh, letting him know it was okay, and Poe was coming down his throat before he could even blink. He pulled off, kissing up Poe’s chest to his mouth before kissing him lightly. Poe laughed into his mouth, limbs shaking. Finn reached over him to pull the baby wipes out of the side table drawer and clean Poe up. He dropped the wipes into the trash can next to the bed and knocked the lube to the floor so he could pull the covers up over them.

“I’m glad you’re not in Dubai,” Finn murmured, and Poe laughed breathlessly. Finn wrapped himself around Poe, burying his face in the back of his neck.

“Me, too, mi cariño,” Poe replied. Finn kissed his neck.

“How are you feeling?” Finn asked, and Poe turned around in his arms, twisting until they were facing each other.

“Really good,” Poe answered. Finn kissed him softly, and Poe hummed against his mouth. “When’s the last time I told you that I love you?”

“About five minutes ago, but I could stand to hear it again,” Finn said, and Poe pushed their foreheads together.

“Well, then, I love you,” Poe whispered, and Finn smiled.

“Love you more,” Finn replied, and Poe curled up against him, shoving his face into Finn’s chest. Finn wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head, sinking his face into Poe’s hair. Poe fell asleep slowly, breathing evening out after a time. Finn grinned uncontrollably into his hair, chest bursting with happiness, and he fell asleep, too.

Rey banged on the door the next morning, and Poe groaned, pulling the covers up over his head. Finn picked up his clock and sighed when it read exactly eight o’clock.

“We’re not dressed,” Finn called, ignoring how Poe slapped at his chest. Rey opened the door and came in anyways.

“I really don’t care, I’ve already seen way more of you two than I ever deserved to see,” Rey replied, bringing in a tray that she set down next to her after she climbed up onto the bed. She pushed two of the plates closer to Finn. “Is he awake?”

“No,” Poe grumbled from under the covers. Rey rolled her eyes.

“I made sausage,” Rey said, and there was a moment of silence before Poe emerged from the covers.

“You’re the best,” Poe told her, and Rey beamed at him. Finn rolled _his_ eyes, picking up a plate and handing it off to Poe.

“I’m your boyfriend,” Finn reminded him. Poe kissed his cheek before picking up one of the sausage links with his bare hands and biting into it. “I won’t be for long, if you keep that up.”

“I’ve seen how you get with chicken fried steak, you’re not going anywhere,” Poe replied, and Finn laughed before he could catch himself. Rey smiled into her scrambled eggs. Finn kissed the top of Poe’s head, and Poe hummed happily. He held up a forkful of plain eggs to Finn, who bit it right off the fork.

“You two sicken me,” Rey commented, and Poe shrugged, digging back into his hot-sauce-heavy eggs. “When’s the wedding?”

“Your birthday," Poe replied without missing a beat, "because we hate you." Finn hid a laugh behind a piece of toast. Rey flicked a bit of egg at Poe’s face, and Poe tried to catch it in his mouth, but he missed. Finn picked the piece up and ate it before Poe could get a chance. Poe leaned in and kissed him, slowly, opening his mouth, deepening the kiss until Finn was starting to press into him without thinking about it. Poe pulled back.

“Love you, mi cariño,” Poe said, and Rey scowled at him. “Love you, too, Rey.”

“I don’t get a nickname,” Rey grumbled, smiling, and Poe raised an eyebrow at her.

“How about ‘pain in my ass’?” Poe asked, and Rey jabbed his bare side with her fork. “Okay, okay, not a winner. We’ll find something, bella muchacha.”

“When does he move in?” Rey asked, and Finn shrugged.

“Whenever he wants,” Finn answered, and Poe snuggled into his side.

“Mm, amorcito,” Poe purred, and Finn shoved at him. “So romantic.”

“Eat your eggs, babe,” he said, and Poe laughed.

“Anything you say, mi cariño,” Poe replied, and Finn turned to kiss his temple.

“Love you, too,” Finn said, and Rey cooed at them before throwing bits of toast at their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just watched 'Inside Llewyn Davis' again and I'm lusty. Also! Ahh! Nobody's hit me with a car yet, but I definitely deserve it!
> 
> Also, you should try polvorosas. They're Guatemalan gifts from God.
> 
> I didn't edit this enough yet probably, so if I colossally fucked up, know that I will probably find it tomorrow when I'm editing some more.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
